


making your amends (to the dead)

by Grassy



Series: soulmates never die [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (Definitely pre-about to be death of someone/things. But Dipper is not included among that number.), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dubious Morality, Fake Character Death, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Timeline Shenanigans, Trope Bingo Round 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: Dipper has learned a lot of things over his numerous lives, including successfully faking his own death.It's getting used to his getting used to Bill that's rather more of an issue.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Series: soulmates never die [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587619
Kudos: 109
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Thirteen





	making your amends (to the dead)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Presumed Dead
> 
> Takes place before first fic in this series.
> 
> Ugh, I wanted to get this posted a week ago. Stupid frickin' internet problems. *bares teeth*
> 
> Title comes from _The Noose_ by A Perfect Circle.

“You’ve gotten pretty good at that.”

Dipper bit back his smile at the genuine praise in Bill’s voice. It was annoying, how disturbing he _didn’t_ find his own pleasure in response to be.

“Yeah, well, I’ve had enough of your hands-on ‘tutorials’ that I was bound to learn.”

While Dipper was no Mabel when it came to imagination, between his own intelligence and the accumulated experience of countless lives? Creating believable, worst-case scenarios were simple to come up with; it was the execution of such that took the most time. Such as for this one, how long Dipper had needed to safely draw and store enough of his own blood to be convincing without drawing the kind of attention he really could do without.

After all, the whole point of faking his own death would go to waste if anyone—especially Ford—were to find out.

And then Ford would likely kill Dipper—again.

(Yeah, no thanks. Dipper had given up on counting the times Ford had killed him even before he’d stopped keeping track of what life he was on.)

“Sure, you picked up the technical skills quick enough, but I figured that squeamishness of yours would still be holding you back.”

“It’s not squeamishness,” _anymore_ , “it’s about being convincing but not so over the top it becomes unbelievable. Even for Gravity Falls.”

“Whatever you say, Pine Tree.”

Dipper knew Bill didn’t quite believe him, but whatever. He’d gotten used to the waxing and waning of trust between the two of them over the course of this whole soulmate fuckery.

(Even the times Bill upended the whole course by betraying Dipper just for the fun of it.)

“Anyway, come on. We’ve got blood to spread, beasts to unleash, and a body to disappear off a cliff.”

“Now you’re talking my language~”

 _This damned Dorito_. Dipper ignored how fond his use of the term had become.

(Denial was also something he’d gotten better at over time.)


End file.
